


hable con ella

by SadCalad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadCalad/pseuds/SadCalad
Summary: 不知何时，箱子翻倒，文件飞落，韩吉拽起他的领子，利威尔的双眼危险地一眯。
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 10





	hable con ella

“不能沾水。”

“我知道。”

她背对他脱下外套。先是把衣服耸下肩膀，然后左手扯下另一边的袖子，再把整件衣服从胳膊上甩掉，一次，两次。

利威尔默默地看着她。夹克的扣子磕碰在瓷砖上。

“轻点。”

“我的衣服，有什么关系吗？”

“我说你洗轻点。”话里有什么突然绞住了他。

她不回答，背朝着他，拉扯下装置的皮带和搭扣。他看不下去了，移开视线。衣服扔在地上很脏。

他捡起那件外套，把它翻到正面，理好领子，再顺着肩膀和袖子的侧线压平、叠好。就这样，待他将褪去的衣物一件件堆叠整齐后，只剩下盘在地上的一条绷带，如同带着棕褐色斑块的蟒蛇。

水已经开了一阵了。暖热的雾气给镜子蒙上了一层厚厚的砂。他靠着淋浴间的隔墙，站在水花溅不到他的地方。水沿着她的打结的头发涓涓而下，流过她的锁骨和瘦削的肩膀。

“出去，利威尔。”她闭着双眼。

真的是很滑稽。他们还有什么不可看的，如今。

利威尔向外退去，站到浴室门口。

“......没有一点自知之明的吗？”传来她闷闷的声音，“关门。”

他关上了门。他在这边，而她在另一边。

利威尔把旧绷带团成一团，扔在垃圾桶里满得要溢出来的废纸堆上，然后清理出一张椅子坐下来。桌上的文件、信纸一层铺在一层之上，盖住了印章和墨水瓶，还有一个带茶渍的杯子。

房间杂乱得令人难以忍受，这是一如既往的，但是陌生感压抑了他打扫的欲望。独自一人，他后知后觉地感到那疏离剜去的一刀。

从他进门的那一刻起，气氛便是暗的。她依然穿着前天开会时穿的大衣，坐在桌后只像一个黑的影子。她知道他来了，又假装不知道，惊讶地抬头的样子过于令人信服。他看见斑驳的绷带，她看见他手中的医药箱。

然后就如同以往一样，他准备以强硬的方式把她浸到热水浴里。其实早就不需要说服她，只需假板着脸应付她的不情愿与嬉闹。她想要笑的样子，但她的笑容是干的，太明亮，反而欲盖弥章。对此他选择了直言不讳。

她可能是在他抓她握笔的手时动的怒。

不知何时，箱子翻倒，文件飞落，韩吉拽起他的领子，利威尔的双眼危险地一眯。

然后就像有什么被掐灭了，她松开了手。

打我一拳，他想，让我知道——

她只是摘下眼镜。大衣被挂起，解开的波洛领带同扯下的发绳一并被扔在了桌上。接着，她走进浴室，然后拒他于门外。

流水的声音仍未停歇，干扰着他的呼吸，一点点侵噬他的耐心。压在他胸口的感觉难以名状，不是怒，不算是忧，又像是将要失去什么的不祥预感。水快要凉了。他突然意识到这是何等的煎熬。

他记得过去的某一个日子里，在书房里闭关五天后，第一次出现在公共休息室里的韩吉·佐耶。她的双颊染上了嫣红的颜色，护目镜让她的眼睛大得不真实，脸上带着恍惚的笑容。

还有一夜未眠，略皱着眉，焦躁地展开地图，年轻的、刚当上分队长的韩吉。

挂在他肩膀上的韩吉，像个固执的、不怀好意的麻袋，把他拉往户外巨人实验场地，喋喋不休，但时不时地偏过头看他一眼，似乎是真挚地等着他发表意见。

有几次被他发现在偷他的热水的韩吉，在他转动门把手的一瞬间深吸一口气，潜到了浴缸底部。但在水汽蒸腾的浴室里，他看见她深色的头发飘在水中，如同书中描写的塞壬。

研究遇到瓶颈的韩吉，为兵团深入虎穴苦恼的韩吉，失去了部下的韩吉，在某次晚餐后突然消失了很久。越是忘了进食，反而吃东西变得没有胃口，她面对着莫布利特拜托他送来的面包，露出了一丝苦笑。

清晨，一双冰凉的赤脚贴上了他的腿，让他从睡梦中醒来。柔软的、没睡醒的韩吉，修长的手臂搭在了他的腰上。

他的第二次壁外调查，死了很多人，让他愈发麻木。战后他只想着赶快洗去手上沾染的血，把皮肤搓到发痛。路过医疗区的时候，他看见了断了一条腿的韩吉。一个医疗兵手法笨拙地为她正骨，看上去几乎要崩溃。而她抱着笔记本飞快地写着，大颗的眼泪沿着面颊滑落，她自己却像没有发现一样。

揉乱下属头发的，把他们所有人拉进一个大拥抱里的，轻笑着的韩吉。

令人战栗的怒火消退时，疲惫如潮水淹没了不再生气的韩吉。她摘下眼镜，有一部分她很难回到过去的样子了。

上一次，他从图纸上把她剥走，因为是人都看得出来，思考将要把她燃烧殆尽。枕着他的腿、躺在沙发上的韩吉，依然在喃喃自语，双手悬空比划着。他拿下她的眼镜，拇指肚划过酸痛的眼眶，指尖揉着她的太阳穴。慢慢地，她的脑袋越来越沉，话语间隔的时间渐渐拉长。他为她掖好被子，把油灯熄灭。

这一次，他等了太久。

是他过于谨慎了。

利威尔拉开抽屉，为她拣出一套衣服，放在浴室门口。然后，想着自己要不要离开。

发生了很多事，她需要一点空间。这些日子，他们相遇的机会很多，而他像以前一样看她却很少。两人舍弃了幼稚的外号与玩笑，因为现在看来是如此的不合时宜。但如果看不见她了，会怎么样。利威尔想不出来。

水声忽然停了，利威尔一怔，松开了握着绿宝石的手。站在桌前徘徊了一阵，他便没有机会再悄无声息地走开了。正好，他不想走。

浴室的门打开，韩吉走了出来，脸上没有怒气，没有歉意，看上去有些疲惫。

她对上他的目光，好像欲言又止，然后弯腰抱起衣服，把门掩上。在半合的门后，他注视着她的动作的光影。

再出来的时候，她径直走到了他面前。他看见她半阖的昏暗的眼睛。

他略微张开了手臂。

“不是让你别沾水的吗。”

她向前走了一步，下巴靠在了他的肩膀上。

“唉，怎么可能不碰到啊。”她叹息。

她的发梢滴着水，随着时间的沉默一点一点打湿他的衬衫，缓缓将他的胸膛唤醒。坚持几下轻微的搏动，渴望温暖的鲜血返回，在他的身体里疼痛着。

掌下的皮肤是温凉的，颈间是她暖暖的气息。这是一种真实的疼痛或梦中的疼痛。他紧拥着她，摇曳，仿佛风中的枝条。

就像以前的许多次那样，他的手指梳进了她潮湿的头发。

她盘坐在不算柔软的床上，垂着眼，左眼缠上了干净的纱布。空气中仍有淡淡的碘酊的味道。她呼吸轻颤，然后对他说。

手上的动作不过分轻柔，遇阻时略用了一些力道，使缠绕纠结的地方舒展开来。梳子顺过他手指经过的地方，缓缓捋至发梢。微妙的触感使她闭上了眼睛。

然后，她向后靠在了他的胸口，他手腕上缠绕着她的发绳。她的叙事终了，窗外的夕阳照得他们的影子低斜，成了长长的一条。

你照顾着所有人，谁来照顾你。

她的呼吸渐渐变得平稳时，他扶着她换成侧躺的姿势，伸手将被子盖在了两人身上。

夜幕低垂时，他对她说。

“你不必跟着死人一起死。”他说。

她沉默，好像睡着了。

“这算什么废话。”过了一会儿她说。

“那就活下去给我看。”他说。


End file.
